dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Yamcha (DBSS)
|age = |gender = Male |height = Part I: 181 cm/5'11" Part II: 183 cm/6'0" |weight = Part I: 62 kg/137 lbs. 68 kg/150 lbs. Part II: 68 kg/150 lbs. |measurements = |bloodtype = O |english = |japanese = |group = Kame |affiliation = Dragon Team |previous affiliation = Turtle School |occupation = Martial Artist |previous occupation = Student |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = |education = | anime debut = | manga debut = Chapter 1 (DBSS) | movie debut = | ova debut = | family = | techniques = * Air Dance Technique * Kamehameha * Kikōha * Mafūba * Wolf Fang Wind Style Fist | tools = * Azure Dragon Sword * Item for Sealing Piccolo Daimaō }} is a boy from the real world, reincarnated into the Dragon World as Yamcha. His goal is to become the strongest martial artist on Earth, so he can become happy in the Dragon World. As Yamcha, he is a Human-type Earthling, and has become a valuable asset to the Dragon Team as one of their strongest fighters. Personality Before inhabiting Yamcha's body, the boy is an ordinary high-schooler who is a fan of the Dragon Ball series. He displayed a moment of lecherous behavior, by trying to look under a female students skirt. After becoming Yamcha, he has proven to be a very hard-working person, by training with Son Goku under Muten Roshi, with Nail on Planet Namek. Because of his knowledge of the DragonBall world, the boy often uses that to his advantage in many situations. Appearance As Yamcha, he appears exactly as Yamcha did due to inhabiting the Earthling's body. He possess Yamcha's trademark shaggy long hair, though he lacks what would have become Yamcha's trademark scars. He typically dresses in Turtle School garb — orange gi with the Turtle Hermit's symbol, no undershirt, blue armbands and obi, and the black shoes with white socks. In his original body, the boy had flattened dark hair, beady eyes, and a flat nose. He wore his school's uniform, which consisted of a jumpsuit, but otherwise had no discernible features. Abilities In the real world, the boy was initially unremarkable in power. However after waking up as Yamcha - he trains early on and has become drastically strong to the point where he survive being blown up by several Saibaman at once, only to emerge unscathed. After traveling to Planet Namek and getting his potential unlocked by the Grand Elder Guru, as well as training under Nail has made him become even more powerful that his power becomes over 10,000 and easily kills Nappa. While working together with Son Goku, they were able to match Vegeta in combat. Power and Physical Prowess The boy (in the body of Yamcha) does intense training early in Dragon Ball that makes him far stronger than the mainstream Yamcha. His endurance is so high that he easily survive multiple Saibamen explosions. Ki Manipulation Techniques In the body of Yamcha, he can utilise Ki manipulation techniques, much like Yamcha. Among these are the Air Dance Technique, the Kamehamea, and even more surprisingly, the Mafūba. He attempted to use the Mafūba to seal away Chaoz, but failed when he deliberately pulled back on the technique. Intelligence Being a fan of the Dragon Ball series, the boy states that knowing the story beforehand is truly advantageous. Although he knows not to mess with time completely, as he chose to spare Vegeta because of the latter's role later on in the story. During his and Son Goku's fight against Vegeta, he remembers Vegeta rreaction to when Beerus fist arrived and tricks the latter be calling out Beerus' name, which ultimately proved effective in helping Goku defeat him. Combat Strength Dragon Ball Side Story: The Case of Being Reincarnated as Yamcha Trivia * The boy never (or has yet) used Yamcha's special technique. References